Lancerella
by MOJO Industries
Summary: Rogue tells her 4-year old daughter a gender-reversed version of Cinderella, named Lancerella. Story Includes Lance, Scott, Pietro, Magneto, Kurt & Kitty. First in the Fairy-X Tales. Lancitty with a slight hint of Romy.


Disclaimer: I do not own The X-Men and Cinderella, not Even Becca & Oliver LeBeau (In _X-Men: The End_ Series, Rogue and Gambit have 2 children named Oliver and Rebecca 'Becca' LeBeau.)

A/N: This is set about 10 years after the show, Remy is 30, Rogue is 28, Becca is 4 & Oliver is 1. Oh, and I can't do Accents, that's why there aren't any.

Summary: Rogue tells her 4-year old daughter a gender-reversed version of Cinderella, named Lancerella. Story Includes Lance, Scott, Pietro, Magneto, Kurt & Kitty. First in the Fairy-X Tales. Lancitty with a slight hint of Romy.

***The LeBeau House, New Orleans, 8:30 pm***

It was late at night, and Remy LeBeau was currently looking after his son, Oliver. Oliver looked like Remy (A 1 year old version that is), except with Green-on-Black eyes. He was currently quite and fast asleep, and Remy had no problem looking after him. Anna Darkholme-LeBeau, or Rogue as she was more commonly known by, was not having as much luck.

Becca LeBeau looked a lot like her mother, but her hair was white with two auburn streaks and the same Green-on-Black eyes as her brother. She generally did as her parents asked her to, but when she wanted something, she would stop at nothing to get it.

"Mama, I wanna bedtime storie." Becca said to her mother in a demanding tone.

"For the last time, Sugar, no you can't." Rogue said, annoyed. Becca scowled at her. Rogue scowled back. Suddenly, Becca eyes started to tear up and her lips frowned and began to quiver. _Oh no, not this._

"Pwease Mama?" She asked in a sweet voice. Rogue sighed giving in, and Little Bec clapped, knowing she'd won.

"Fine, I'll tell you the story of Lancerella."

"Who?"

"Do you want a story or not?" Becca remained quiet. "Well…"

'Once upon a time in the Kingdom of Bayville there was a widow, named Raven, who had one son named Lancerella, or Lance as he was more commonly known. Not wanting her son to grow up without a father she remarried to a man named Eric Lensherr, who had two sons of his own, named Pietro and Scott. Shortly after the marriage, Raven passed away, and Lance saw his Step-Family for who they really were. He was constantly teased, tormented and forced to work like a slave, by his Evil Step-Father and Ugly Step-Brothers.

One day, many years later, the Queen Ororo, who feared that her daughter, Katherine, will never marry and bear her grandchildren, decided to hold a ball for all the eligible bachelors in the kingdom to attend.

One day, whilst Lance was cleaning the house, there was a knock on the door. Lance, curious as no-one ever came to _his_ house, opened the door, to find a woman dressed in a royal Scarlet outfit was standing there. She handed him an envelope.

With a sigh, Wanda said in a bored tone, "The Queen Ororo is having a royal ball in three days and all the eligible bachelors are to attend. Oh and have a good day."

Lance stared at the envelope in shock, as Wanda left. Lance headed into the living room with the envelope, where Eric, Pietro and Scott were talking with one another. Lance knocked before entering.

He handed the envelope to Eric. "This came from the palace."

Eric opened it and read it, telling his sons, "There's going to be a ball in three days time. Every eligible bachelor is to attend to *Squeal* be presented to the Princess Katherine."

"Oh my God the Princess!" Both Pietro and Scott squealed in delight.

"That means I can go as well." Lance says, a smile ghosting at his lips.

The three Steps stare at him like he's grown an extra head, not that that's a problem.

"It says that every eligible bachelor is to attend, doesn't it." He points out.

Scott and Pietro burst out laughing. "You, Dancing? Oh you make me laugh."

"Fine. _If_ you can complete all your chores _and_ find something suitable to wear, I'll allow you to go." Eric said.

Lance skipped out, a smile on his face. Scott and Pietro stare at their Father in shock.

"I said _if_ my handsome's." Eric said to them, an evil smirk on his face.

Over the next few days, Lance was worked harder than he'd ever worked in years. Everything in the house seemed to get dirty overnight, or break and that meant that Lance had very little time to work on his suit. On the night of the ball, Lance had managed to complete his chores, but his suit hadn't been finished. Eric, Scott and Pietro left with smug expressions, whilst Lance was left behind in tears.

Lance was crying so hard, he didn't see anyone enter the room. "Hello, is Lancerella here?" a voice asked.

Lance turned around and saw a male Blue furry demon looking thing with light blue insect wings, in a little pink dress with a wand.

"Who are _you_?" Lance asks, confused.

"I'm your Fuzzy Godfather, Kurt."

"Don't you mean _Fairy_ God_mother_?" Lance asks, once again confused.

"No I mean _Fuzzy _God_father._" Kurt replies, annoyed.

"But… Never mind." Lance sighs, giving up.

"And I'm going to turn you into a real boy."

"Huh?"

"Oops, wrong story. I'm going to help you go to the ball." Kurt says, skipping around.

"But the carriage left." Lance replies sadly.

"Oh… well you're screwed then." Kurt says, seriously, stopping.

"WHAT?!?" Shouts Lance.

"Just kidding. We need a pumpkin and some small animals."

"Why…"

"No complaining. Now get me a pumpkin and some small animals, whilst I figure out what to do with those rags of yours."

Lance brought him a Pumpkin, which was turned into a carriage, three rats, named St John, Jean and Betsy. Betsy was turned into a horse with a purple mane, Jean into a horse with a red mane, and St John into a carriage driver.

"Now… lets change your outfit." With a swish of the wand Lance's outfit was changed.

"Err… Fuzzy Godfather, could you please change my outfit?"

"Why?" Kurt asks, upset.

"It isn't… me" Lance says carefully. He was currently wearing a fluffy pink dress, complete with diamond stilettos.

"Okay." He swishes the wand again. Lance is now wearing a silver suit, with diamond boots. His hair is neatly combed and he's been cleaned.

"Now go, and remember to be back by 23:59."

"23:59?"

"That's when the spell ends, stupid." Kurt says, before vanishing.

Lance stepped on the coach and set off for the castle.

Meanwhile, at the castle, Katherine was being introduced to bachelor upon bachelor, and was quite bored. After they'd been introduced, she headed to the dance floor, were two very hideous bachelors, '_I think they're called Snott and Peeturd, *Mental Snicker* suits them., _were harassing her.

Her eyes were drawn to the door, were the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen. She approached him, leaving a shocked 'Snott' and 'Peeturd' behind her. When she approached him, she asked him politely if he'd dance with her. Lance, speechless, could only nod. As they danced, they appeared to melt into each others arms. Time flowed quickly, and Lance looked at the clock, seeing it was 23:58.

Lance left, and Kitty tried to follow, but got stuck in the crowd. When she made it outside, the only sign off Lance was a diamond boot. "I will find you… whoever you are!"

Meanwhile in the middle of the forest, a dirty Lancerella was sitting on a pumpkin in rags, with three mice, lying in front of it.

"Great, now I gotta walk."

The next day, Lance was forced to work like a dog again, when the household was surprised by a visit from Princess Katherine. Eric forced Lance into the garden.

She presented a diamond boot, for the bachelors to try on, whoever it fit would become her husband.

First was Scott, but his feet were to fat. Still he begged, and The princess kicked him away.

Next was Pietro, but his feet were two big. He ran away in terror, when she threatened him.

"Are there any other bachelors living here?" She asked Eric.

"No, I'm afraid not."

That was when Lance entered the house, after finishing in the garden.

"Sir, would you mind trying on this boot?" She asked politely.

Lancerella tried on the boot, and it fit perfectly. They then kissed, and lived happily ever after. Only breaking up once. Maybe twice. Fine they were constantly breaking up, but always got back together. Happy? Good.'

When she finished the story, Rogue looked at her sleeping daughter. She left the room thinking, _I so have to tell Kitty that story. She'll get a laugh out of it._

_A/N: Love it? Hate it? Think I should do another? Please tell me what you think._


End file.
